Like a Champion
"Like a Champion" é uma música que foi gravada por Selena Gomez, a qual teve participação de Bebe Rexha como compositora. Produção Em primeiro lugar, Bebe Rexha gravou uma demo da canção, que foi originalmente produzida por Peter Thomas e escrita por Rexha e Thomas. Depois disso, Thomas deu a música para o Dreamlab e eles tocaram para Gomez. Selena gostou da música e foi reescrita e re-produzida pelo Dreamlab. No final, "Like a Champion" foi creditado com Daniel James, Leah Haywood, Peter Thomas, Bebe Rexha, Mark Myrie e Leroy Sibbles como os compositores da canção, Dreamlab foi creditado como o produtor e produtor vocal e Peter Thomas como um co-produtor. Rob Ghost e Simon French foram os engenheiros assistentes, enquanto Joe Pringle era o assistente de estúdio. As sessões de gravação da música ocorreram no Dreamlab Studios e no Glenwood Studios em Los Angeles e foram mixadas no MixStar Studios em Virginia Beach pelo Serban Ghenea e John Hanes foi o engenheiro de mixagem. Finalmente, a faixa foi masterizada em Sterling Sound na cidade de Nova York por Chris Gehringer. Letra Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum pa pa pum pum Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum, rum pa pa pum pum Tonight we come alive Stand up cause you got that pride Dancin' and the sweat don't dry One shot, so baby hit it right No doubt cause we're young and free Walk like you run the city Write your name in the sky Live it up, cause baby it's your time It's in the way you hold yourself, You gotta know you're somethin' else, And show 'em that you never felt so sexy sexy sexy Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum pa pa pum pum Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum, rum pa pa pum pum We got nothin' to lose, we got nothin' to prove Shine like diamonds in the sky Live it up cause baby it's your time It's in the way you hold yourself, You gotta know you're something else, And show 'em that you never felt so sexy sexy sexy Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum pa pa pum pum Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum, rum pa pa pum pum Biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy bay, Biddy biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy day, Biddy bum, biddy bum biddy day, Walk like a champion, Talk like a champion, Stand up let 'em know that ya shine bright Throw down let' em know that yagot fight (Walk like a champion, walk-walk-walk like a champion) Stand up let 'em know that you shine bright Throw down let em know that ya got fight And show 'em that ya never felt so sexy, sexy, sexy Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum pa pa pum pum Walk like a champion Talk like a champion Rum pa pa pum pum Rum, rum pa pa pum pum Biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy bay, Biddy biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy day, Biddy bum, biddy bum biddy day, Walk like a champion, talk like a champion Trívia *Esta foi a primeira vez que Bebe compôs uma música para Selena, tendo como segunda vez "Crowded Room". Histórico de lançamento Plataformas Referências Categoria:2013 Categoria:Bebe Rexha Categoria:Selena Gomez